


A Soft Teddy Bear and A Sensory Overload

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fear, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Little Space, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Sensory Overload, but i dont actually know what dbd is, fluff and care moments too, im trying, my friend asked me to make this, soft moments, sorry for any wrong things, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Dominique is teleported into a match, they're scared and confused.When everything becomes too much to handle, who will help them calm down?A specific tall lady helps silently.
Relationships: Killers & Survivors (Dead By Daylight)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	A Soft Teddy Bear and A Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> i was too tired to realize i didn't put a summary sorry-

Dominique gasped, dark shadows enveloping them, taking them to somewhere new, somewhere different. 

Their dark colored hair whipping around in sudden wind. Their hands reaching to clutch their small black teddy bear closely, and then the shadows just as suddenly disappeared.

Their eyes opened, and widened at the sight in front of them. It was a grassy area, what looked like corn was stretched out in front of them, and to their right was an dilapidated shack. 

There was barely any sound. Just their shaky breathing as they looked around some more. A small, red machine caught their eyes.

Dominique slowly walked towards it, something seemingly pulling and whispering to them. The light sound of leaves crunching and shaky breathing was the only thing they could hear. 

They reached out towards it, not quite sure what to do.  
The whispering came back, telling them how to fix it.  
Dominique shook and gulped in fear. Fear of what, they weren't quite sure. The silence was unnerving, the fog creeping, and the occasional crow cawing was enough to make every fiber of their being shiver. 

Crunching leaves came from their side, making Dominique look up in shock. 

An older man with white hair, a little hat, and a cool jacket walked softly towards Dominique, crouching low to the ground. 

Dominique hissed, stopping their work on the red thing--"generator," their mind whispered--making it explode loudly. 

The old man cringed, getting even lower to the ground, holding his hands out, "hey, no, shh! It's ok, I'm friendly!" He softly whispered, panicked. 

Dominique clutched their small bear to their chest, staring at the man.

"I'm Bill, and who are you?" The man asked gently, leaning closer and looking around for something. 

"...Dominique," they said, their grip on their stuffed bear loosening. 

The man--Bill--smiled, before his eyes widened at something behind Dominique, "Run!" He yelled, suddenly gripping their hand and pulling them both forwards into a small sprint. 

Dominique gasped, their other hand flinging backwards, throwing the bear behind them. 

A whoosh of air touched Dominique's neck, something sharp just barely scratching the surface, making them squeak in fear.

Bill kept running, his grip on their hand tight and somewhat comforting. 

"W-wait! My- my bear!" Dominique said desperately, slightly turning around to look behind themself, only to flinch at what was following them.

A tall, broad shouldered woman wearing a bunny mask was chasing them, her giant axe held out on front of her as she followed menacingly. The woman suddenly stopped, and then raised a smal hatchet, preparing to throw it. 

Bill cursed, also looking behind to see her, "and it's Anna...great! Prepare to start dodging and weaving!" He yelled, suddenly pulling to make them run in a zigzagging pattern. 

Dominique squealed as a blade flew past, landing harmlessly in the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke, making Dominique gape.

Another blade flew by just as quickly, narrowly slicing Dominique's cheek before hitting Bill in the back, making him collapse on the ground in one hit, letting out a scream of pain as he fell and let go of their hands. 

Bill cursed again, gesturing from the ground, "run kid, run!" 

But Dominique froze like a deer in the headlights, their legs shaking. 

The tall woman stopped in front of them, towering over Dominique and that was when they also realized that the bunny faced woman was also humming. 

Dominique's breathing quickened as the tall lady continued to stare, her humming echoing loudly as Dominique's heart was beating just as loud. 

Bill grunted, trying to get up off the ground as blood pooled around him, "what are you doing, kid? Run!" 

Dominique broke out of their stupor, turning on their heel and breaking into a sprint, the woman's humming becoming a faint whisper.

Dominique gasped for air, stopping at a wall with their hand on it, desperately leaning on it for support. They whimpered as a sudden and loud scream echoed around them, making them cover their ears and scrunch their eyes somewhat closed.

And just as suddenly, all the surrounding generators burst to life, bright and blinding, as a loud siren sounded off, the ground shaking. 

Dominique screeched, it was too much. 

It was too much.

Too sudden, too loud, too bright. 

Their head started to pound, and Dominique could never have enough hands to cover their ears and eyes, but at the same time when they tried the feeling was too much. 

The feeling of their own hands making contact with their own skin; the drowning loudness of the alarm and Bill's scream; the blinding lights suddenly surrounding them; the ground beneath them, cold and damp and textured with dying leaves. 

Dominique wanted to bang their head against the wall, to make it stop. 

And so they did.

Softly at first, only to progressively become harder and faster as the itching they felt seemed to increase. They mumbled, barely comprehending whatever words they were saying, banging against the wall and feeling wet stickiness start to slip down their neck and back as they curled into themself as much as possible, unsure of whether to wrap their arms around themself or not, then deciding to try and scratch off their horrible, itchy, confining and claustrophobic clothing.

Ugly sobs and gasps wrenched themselves out of Dominique's mouth, too cold and too warm tears streaking down their face as they continued to scratch at their own skin and as they continued to bang the back of their head against the wall. 

An all too loud humming came closer and closer, making Dominique feel like their eardrums were being ripped out. Dominique's chest felt tighter, and they could only just barely breathe, clutching at their chest in a flurry of panic as the feeling of being unable to breathe became stronger. 

Wheezing and breathing in quick, shaking gulps of air could only do so much. 

The loud humming stopped in front of them, a loud gasp making Dominique want to scream at whoever the person was in front of them to go away and leave them alone.

A big, calloused hand smoothed itself down their arm gently, trying to console.

But it didn't.

An extreme itching and burning hot accompanied the calloused hand, only bringing what Dominique could only register as pain.

So, they screamed, flinching away so hard they heard their head make a sickening crack against the wall, "GO AWAY, GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!" They yelled, trying to press against the wall as warmth dripped faster down their neck and back and front.

Dominique squeezed their eyes shut, curling into a protective position. 

They flinched when a gentle breeze went towards them, and something small and soft was placed gently into their hands.

Calloused hands gently and carefully put something over their head, covering their eyes as it fell forwards and muffling the sounds as another part of it fell over their ears. 

Dominique shivered, slowly petting and digging their fingers into the soft thing, and they tried to control their breathing with the soft breaths of the person in front of them. The muffled sounds of the forest also started to help soothe them, and slowly they started to feel better, more relaxed. Their breathing eased, and the world started to feel more calm.

After what felt like hours, Dominique felt okay, albeit rather exhausted.

Reaching up to pull off whatever was on their head, Dominique was softly shushed by the person in front of them, and calloused hands gently caressed theirs, taking the thing off their head slowly.

Softly, light started to slowly fill their vision, the generators' lights seemingly dimmer than before. Looking up at the person who helped them, Dominique squeaked and froze.

Deep and dark eyes encased in a bunny mask stared back.

The woman held out a hand, silently holding it in front of them. 

Dominique hesitantly grasped the hand, running a finger over the callouses as their other hand clutched the soft stuffed bear.

The woman gently stood them up together, humming softly and quietly as she pulled them gently in a seemingly random direction.

Leaves softly crunched beneath their feet.  
Dominique quickly felt warm and protected, slipping just as quickly into a child-like headspace as the feeling of safety engulfed them in it's warm embrace.  
Dominique giggled, making the tall woman stop and turn to face them, her head tilted. 

"B-Bunny!" Dominique giggled, their voice reaching a slightly higher pitch as they reach up at the woman's face. 

The woman reached out with her other hand, lightly ruffling Dominique's hair, a soft chuckle reaching their ears.

They reached a giant, open metal door.

The woman gently pushed Dominique forwards towards the exit, her calloused hands gently running over their arms.

Dominique stared, pulling their stuffed bear into a hug as they stared at the woman, "Bunny?" 

The woman nodded slightly, pushing them some through the exit.

Dominique whined, suddenly enveloped in a dark smoke, "Bunny!"

And then the world melted and dissolved.

ENTITY DISPLEASED

PUNISHMENT COMMENCING IN 3...

2...

1

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give life, i might add more chapters   
> hint hint  
> ;)


End file.
